films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward and Gordon
Edward Helps Out is the second episode of the first season of the series. In this episode, Edward was let out of the shed and helps Gordon up a hill. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine and was feeling sad as he hadn't been out in a long time. The other engines that lived in Tidmouth Sheds with Edward told him that the driver wouldn't choose him, making Edward even more depressed. One morning, the driver and fireman saw that he was upset and chose him over the other engines. Edward had a wonderful day pulling coaches. The coaches were very impressed with Edward, as was his crew. He went back to the sheds that evening and fell fast asleep. Next morning, Gordon was bragging to Edward. He told the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignored him and went to shunt trucks in the yard. Edward loved shunting; he would biff the trucks and they would scream in horror. Edward worked very hard all day. That afternoon, he went for a rest in the sidings. Presently, he heard Gordon's whistle. But instead of coaches, the express engine was pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon moaned as he slowly pulled his goods train. He soon began to climb a hill and stopped halfway up. Edward was soon called to be Gordon's banker. The big blue engine didn't think that little old Edward could do it, but he pushed all the same. Up the hill went the train all the while Gordon kept saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it". But to Gordon's surprise, they did make it to the top. Gordon thundered away, cheering for himself, leaving Edward in the dust. Edward slowly ran into a siding at the next station, where his driver and fireman promised to give him a new coat of paint. Characters *Keith Wickham as Gordon *Keith Wickham as Edward (debut) *Thomas (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Cronk Viaduct (deleted scene) Notes *This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The 3 Railway Engines. *There are three coaches in the goods shed behind Edward which appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. They can be seen more clearly in a rare picture. *There are some different in the US Version. Some different are: **In the US Version, Gordon was said to be pulling "a lot of very dirty freight train" and in Keith Wickham version, Gordon grumbles, "A freight train!". **In the US version, after Gordon makes it over the hill, it was said that Gordon "forgot all about kind Edward and didn't wait say 'thank you'." **In the US version, after it was said that Edward was out of breath and far behind, the line "...but he was happy because he had been so helpful" was heard. *In Germany, this episode is called "Help the Little Edward". The Japanese title is "You take credit for Edward". The Spanish title is "Edward to the Rescue". The Brazilian title is "The Help of Edward". *It first appeared on the 1984 George Carlin version of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. Errors *The narrator says that "the other engines were all bigger than Edward", but Thomas was smaller and James was the same size as Edward. This error was caused by the order of the Railway Series stories being changed for the television series - Thomas wasn't meant to be introduced until after "Edward Helps Out". *When Edward leaves the turntable, one side jerks up a little. *In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, Edward's eyes are wonky. *When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow", steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. *In the siding where steam was venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. *When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow of the camera can be seen. *Edward's cab roof was raised when he was shunting trucks. *Studio equipment was seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. *When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should. *When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly, same with Edward. *In the US version, as Edward approaches the station, the narrator says that Edward was happy because he was so helpful, but he looks very sad. *When Edward approaches the water tower, he was cross. *When the narrator says, "Gordon was very cross", there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. *In the original version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!", his trucks disappear. *When Edward shunts the trucks, a truck on the next line was missing an eye. *In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds and next to Edward. *When Edward was pulling the branch line coaches, their brown side was briefly seen. *When Edward says, "Oh, yes please" and in the close-up of his funnel, Tidmouth Sheds was missing. *In the beginning, a camera can be seen in the top-right corner. *It's unlikely that five trucks would be strong enough to hold back Gordon. *When Edward is pulling the branchline coaches, their unpainted brown side is briefly seen. *Edward's eyes are a bit wonky in the final scene of the episode. *In the original version, white blotches appear during the close-up of Edward' driver and fireman. In the original version, just one blotch appear above them. *In the original version, when Edward's firebox is lit, the fires are much smaller. Home Media Releases Transcript Gallery File:EdwardandGordonUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:EdwardandGordonUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:EdwardandGordontitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:EdwardandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:EdwardHelpsOutOriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:EdwardHelpsOut1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOut1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard3.png|The Greatest Stories title card File:EdwardandGordonItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:EdwardandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:EdwardandGordonSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish title card File:EdwardandGordonBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:EdwardandGordonJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:EdwardandGordonKoreanTitlecard.PNG|Korean title card File:EdwardandGordonFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:EdwardandGordonSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:EdwardandGordonGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:EdwardandGordonHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew title card File:EdwardandGordon.png File:EdwardandGordon1.png|Deleted scene File:EdwardandGordon2.png File:EdwardandGordon3.png|Edward File:EdwardandGordon4.png|Edward with James' face File:EdwardandGordon5.png File:EdwardandGordon6.png|Edward at the bottom of Gordon's Hill File:EdwardandGordon7.png File:EdwardandGordon8.png File:EdwardandGordon9.png File:EdwardandGordon10.png File:EdwardandGordon11.png|James and Edward File:EdwardandGordon12.png|Henry and Thomas File:EdwardandGordon13.png File:EdwardandGordon14.png File:EdwardandGordon15.png File:EdwardandGordon16.png File:EdwardandGordon17.jpg File:EdwardandGordon18.png File:EdwardandGordon19.png|Edward's driver and fireman File:EdwardandGordon20.png File:EdwardandGordon21.png File:EdwardandGordon22.png File:EdwardandGordon23.png File:EdwardandGordon24.png File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:EdwardandGordon26.png File:EdwardandGordon27.png File:EdwardandGordon28.png File:EdwardandGordon29.png File:EdwardandGordon30.png File:EdwardandGordon31.png File:EdwardandGordon32.png File:EdwardandGordon33.png File:EdwardandGordon34.png File:EdwardandGordon35.png File:EdwardandGordon36.png File:EdwardandGordon37.png File:EdwardandGordon38.png File:EdwardandGordon39.png File:EdwardandGordon40.png File:EdwardandGordon41.png|Gordon File:EdwardandGordon42.png File:EdwardandGordon43.png File:EdwardandGordon44.png File:EdwardandGordon45.png|Edward's driver File:EdwardandGordon46.png File:EdwardandGordon47.jpg File:EdwardandGordon48.jpg File:EdwardandGordon49.jpg File:EdwardandGordon50.jpg File:EdwardandGordon51.png File:EdwardandGordon52.png File:EdwardandGordon53.png File:EdwardandGordon54.png File:EdwardandGordon55.png File:EdwardandGordon56.png File:EdwardandGordon57.png File:EdwardandGordon58.png File:EdwardandGordon59.png File:EdwardandGordon60.png File:EdwardandGordon61.png File:EdwardandGordon62.png File:EdwardandGordon63.png File:EdwardandGordon64.png|Maron File:EdwardandGordon65.png File:EdwardandGordon66.png File:EdwardandGordon67.jpg File:EdwardandGordon68.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Edward Helps Out And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Edward Helps Out And Other Thomas Adventures (September 25, 2001) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends On The Go (2003, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends On The Go (April 15, 2003) Full Category:Best Of Edward (2007, US) Category:Best Of Edward (March 20, 2007) Full